The Agreement
by writtingintheclouds
Summary: This is a bit of fluff, I guess. It's Peeta trying to convince Katniss to have kids.
1. Chapter 1

"Katniss" Peeta said pleadingly, "I want children. Give me one good reason why you won't now." He walked past her, leaning on the table. This had been a struggle he's been keeping alive for years. They loved each other, so why not?

Katniss crossed her arms over her chest. One good reason? That should be easy enough. The more she wracked her brain, though the more good she saw in it. She never wanted kids years ago. Her and Gale had made that promise. Oh, her and Gale. They were the so much trouble. Don't get this wrong. Katniss still had reasons not to, but she could see reasons why Peeta would want them. She couldn't disagree either.

"They would have Haymitch around them all the time. That can't possibly be a good way to grow up. On top of that, what happens when they sneak into our beds after a nightmare and find us in our own?" Katniss said. It wasn't fair to them.

"They will get the hint and know not to listen to everything Haymitch says, besides he would never hurt them. As far as the nightmares, we hardly ever get out of hand with them. We could handle being woken for them." Peeta was not going to let up. "Other than that, you see how we've looked out for each other in the past. We have good instincts. We could be really good parents." Katniss scowled and looked at him. Peeta just smiled, though. Walking over he put his arms around her waist. "Listen, I guess overall it's up to you. I want you to be happy."

Leaning in Peeta gently placed a kiss on Katniss's lips and knew he had her. She did want him to be happy. And who knew, maybe this would make her happy too.

"OK- fine!" Katniss said in between kisses.


	2. Chapter 2

"It has to be on my terms, though. We must have a girl and she must be born on New Year's." Katniss said with a smile.

"Oh, really? Those are your conditions?" Peeta asked, tilting his head to the side. He knew she was just being difficult. "You know, you actually don't get to choose though, right?"

"Oh, that's not fun!" she said making a sour face." What do I get to decide then?"

"Well, you can.." Peeta interrupted himself by leaning down to kiss Katniss. Yes, usually it was him being manipulated in a way with kisses from her. He could play that game too. Now, he wasn't sure how to play it, but he had always been a kind of fast learner.

Peeta put his hands on Katniss's side and pulled her closer. She was warm against his lips and he was glad to finally be able to kiss her, without flashbacks. It had been a long time to undo what the capital had done to him, but he was back to himself, at least as much as he'd ever be. Her smiled into the kiss as he felt Katniss's arms wrap around his neck. They had only kissed like this two times, but third time is a charm, right? We'll see. The kiss lasted a moment longer before Katniss pulled back slightly.

"I see you're trying to distract me, aren't you?" she asked suspiciously. She always had been better when it came to strategically thinking. And although that is true, Peeta wanted kids more now that Katniss was against them.

"What? Why I-I'm offended!" Peeta made a face. "I would never pull ANYTHING like that! Anything!" Returning to his smile he took Katniss's face in his hands. "I just want us both to be happy together. You deserve that."

Katniss knew he was telling the full truth in the last part. He really just wanted them to be happy. He would do whatever it took to make her happy. Suddenly she felt a pang of guilt. He had done so much for her, to make her happy, to keep her safe. She went up on her tiptoes, resuming their kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Peeta didn't object to this, nor did he dare break away to question it. It wasn't very often that Katniss enjoyed a kiss so much she'd come back for more. In fact, after his panic attack due to the torture in the Capital they hadn't kissed very much at all. This was one of those kisses, though, like the one they had on the beach. They both wanted more of each other. Peeta felt a tingling sensation rush over him. One he could only describe as a if it were a pleasant shock from the old electric fence by the woods. OK, maybe that isn't the best way to describe t, but he was at a loss of words to explain it. In his mind, he didn't have to explain it, he just knew it felt good, right to kiss Katniss like this. He pulled her to him, their bodies pressed against each other.

Katniss felt a rush going through her as well, when Peeta pushed her body against his. This was how it all was meant to be, right? Oh, why question it? It's how she wanted all of it to be after he returned from the capital. Her whole body tingled with joy and anticipation to what would come next. Peeta put hs hands back, around Katniss's waist and lifted her up, her legs wrapping around him as he did so. Peeta stepped back from the table , walking towards their bedroom. Breaking away from Katniss's lips e smiled and brushed the hair out of her face.

"What?" Katniss asked with confusion. He was just looking at her. Why?

"Nothing, it's just that you're beautiful. " He said smoothly and leaned down to kiss her lips, making a trail. From her lips to her jaw line, down to her neck and making his way all around it. Katniss gasped in both shock and delight. He had never done this before, but it felt so good.

Peeta just smiled, glad at the reaction he got from her. At the side of her neck he gently nipped at her, teasingly. It would be fun to experiment with her, find out what she liked, what she loved. As he continued to nip at her Peeta got back a symphony of blissful moans. He wanted to take her into the bedroom, but didn't want her to feel pressured to do anything. Especially considering the whole thing that started this passion fest. So instead he just took one step to the side.

Suddenly Katniss crossed the line of hunger for Peeta, she became starved. She wanted him, no needed him. Her legs released him and she stood.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Peeta asked worried.

Katniss shook her head, "No, you've done everything right!" She took his hand and with her best sexy smile and pulled him to the door of their bedroom. She wanted him, and there was no question that she would give anything to have him.

Peeta smiled, but wanted to make sure she knew what she was getting herself into. "Katniss, if we go in there... I mean you still haven't officially made an agreement. And I don't want you to -"

Katniss interrupted him with a kiss and then pulled away. "Peeta, Don't you see? This is the end. We've made the agreement!" _Now let's go make the outcome._ She thought, giving into his will, kissing him as they both slipped into the bedroom. Peeta's foot closed the door behind them.

**The End!**

**OK guys, I hope you liked the fanfiction. It was me first one I've done for The Hunger Games, but t probably won't be my last. Please review and let me know what you think! 3**


End file.
